


ones you never expected

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Blow Jobs, College Student Stiles, Dominance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Matchmaker Scott, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: A few seconds later Stiles and Derek heard the elevator start its laborious descent to the ground floor.Stiles kept his head buried in one of the new books he picked up, scanning the passages for any keyword or phrasing that sounded similar to what their allied San Bernadino pack friends were dealing with.  Finally, after three long, drawn-out minutes, Derek dropped his pen to the table and pushed back from it.“They’re gone,” he told Stiles who stuck a piece of paper between the pages to mark his place and shut his book.“About time!  Now, strip,” he ordered.





	ones you never expected

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for vanessawolfie as part of the Sterek summer gift exchange on tumblr. I tried to get in a little bit of everything that I could that was requested like dom!Stiles (I tried!), some angst, and a sort-of established relationship. Sort of. I hope you enjoy!

Stiles slammed the cover of a book shut and shoved it aside with a great sigh. Across the table from him Liam was fighting his heavy eyes and stifled a yawn. Mason was already asleep on the couch and Scott was pacing the floor with a book in his hand to keep himself awake.

“Nothing,” Stiles announced aloud, then slumped down in his chair. “I don't think we have anything we can help the San Bernadino pack.”

Behind him Derek descended the stairs quickly, holding another stack of books. “Found these in the boxes Peter left behind. Might be something in here.”

Liam whimpered while Mason let out a loud snort and jerked himself awake. “What? More books?”

Scott shut his own book with a snap and shook his head. “I don't think any of us are up for any more research right now. Start on them in the morning?”

Stiles shrugged and held up his hand. “I can keep going.”

Derek nodded and put the books down on the table before sitting down across from Stiles. “Sounds good.”

Scott, however, shook his head. “Stiles, you’ve been at this all week, take a break.”

Stiles brushed his concerns off, “I’ll crash on the couch when I get tired, no big.”

“I won’t let him leave exhausted, Scott,” Derek offered, avoiding Stiles’ eyes despite feeling his gaze piercing into the side of his head. 

The promise pacified Scott, however, and he followed the rest of the sleepy pack out of the loft. A few seconds later Stiles and Derek heard the elevator start its laborious descent to the ground floor.

Stiles kept his head buried in one of the new books he picked up, scanning the passages for any keyword or phrasing that sounded similar to what their allied San Bernadino pack friends were dealing with. Finally, after three long, drawn-out minutes, Derek dropped his pen to the table and pushed back from it. 

“They’re gone,” he told Stiles who stuck a piece of paper between the pages to mark his place and shut his book.

“About time! Now, strip,” he ordered Derek as he stood up.

Derek’s eyes flashed bright blue through the dim light of a few soft lamps spread throughout the loft. He slowly stood up and made a show out of unbuttoning the unnecessary buttons at the top of his Henley before carefully pulling his limbs out, then tugging the shirt over his head. He dropped it to the floor softly and then ran his hand down his chest slowly to the waistband of his jeans, letting his fingers slide just under the band to taunt Stiles.

Stiles watched with mild interest but then pushed to his feet and marched over to Derek, pulling his hands away from himself.

“I said to _strip_ ,” Stiles told him in a dangerously low tone. 

Derek exhaled loudly and Stiles was sure that if he focused hard enough on Derek’s chest that he could see veins throbbing under his skin, pounding with excitement and anticipation. But Stiles was becoming more tired by the second and wanted to be obeyed. 

“Take off your pants,” he ground out and let go of Derek’s hands. Derek unfastened his jeans swiftly and shoved them down with his underwear, kicking them back behind him once they were down. 

“On your knees,” Stiles instructed and Derek dropped to the floor, his cock already partially erect and growing to full hardness. Derek raised his hands toward Stiles pants but then stopped and waited for Stiles to instruct him.

“Good boy,” Stiles murmured, curling his fingers under Derek’s chin and scratching his nails lightly through Derek’s beard. Derek’s eyes fluttered shut from the sensation and his shoulders sagged, releasing some of the day’s pent up stress. “Go ahead,” Stiles told him.

Derek had Stiles’ pants open and down on the floor in the blink of an eye but he took his time gently pulling Stiles’ briefs down, slowly unveiling his erection and licking his lips as it slapped lightly against Stiles’ abdomen. He started to lean in with his mouth open, eyes focused on his goal, but he stopped and looked up at Stiles instead. “May I?”

Stiles trailed his fingers across Derek’s face toward his mouth where he slipped his tongue between Derek’s slightly parted lips, letting him suckle at it for a moment before pulling away. “Please,” Stiles whispered a little brokenly.

Derek leaned forward and swallowed around Stiles, taking him fully and taking the moment from zero to sixty in mere seconds. Stiles gasped and grasped Derek’s hair between his fingers firmly but lightly, allowing Derek to move his head. Derek grinned around Stiles’ cock and started moving, alternating between swallowing around Stiles’ entire length and swirling his tongue around the smooth head, licking up pearls of pre-come.

“I thought they’d never leave,” Stiles gasped out. Derek didn’t reply except to slide his hands up and down Stiles’ bare thighs, caressing the skin under the swell of his ass cheeks. “When you dropped your pen and bent over to get it were you doing that to tease me? It was like you were begging to be spanked.”

Derek still didn’t reply but his fingers were suddenly very sharp against the softness of Stiles’ skin. Stiles grinned at his reaction, responding by lightly scratching his own blunt nails across Derek’s scalp.

“Harder,” he commanded. “I want to come so I can eat you out.”

Derek let out a strangled groan around Stiles and clutched at him tighter while he focused on trying to get Stiles as far into his mouth as possible. He choked once or twice as he swallowed convulsively around Stiles, and his chin was shiny with spit and come. 

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Stiles chanted, trying to keep his hips from thrusting too deeply. Derek could tell how close Stiles was and quickened his pace while he dragged his hands to Stiles’ ass and worked one easily between his cheeks. He pressed a blunt finger against Stiles’ opening as he added more suction.

Above him Stiles let out a strangled gasp and jerked, hunching over as Derek tore the orgasm out of him. Derek’s strong arms kept his legs from giving out under him and he weakly tugged at Derek’s hair as he rode out the aftershocks. Derek always said he loved the taste of Stiles and greedily lapped at his cock as it pulsed a few more sluggish times on his tongue. 

Derek waited until Stiles stood on his own before letting go and sitting back on his heels. Stiles took some deep, gulping breaths as his heart rate started to slow. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, scrubbing his hand over his face. He looked down at Derek who was still waiting patiently for his next command. “That was great. You did so well.”

Derek nodded and barely suppressed the wide grin that threatened to spoil his obedient, attentive expression.

Finally, Stiles nodded. “You're released now.”

Derek rose to his feet gracefully, seeking unaffected by the hard, leaking erection that slapped against his abdomen as he stood upright. He pressed in close to Stiles, who tilted his head and kissed Derek softly while cupping his cheeks between his hands.

“You too tired or are you gonna do what you said you would?” Derek murmured.

Stiles grinned as he reached one hand behind Derek and smacked him sharply on the ass. “I'm a man of my words.”

Stiles ducked his head and nipped lightly at Derek's neck in a way that he knew would send Derek's town offline, then started running for the stairs to the second floor where Derek's massive bed was.

“You fucker,” Derek swore, but smirked as he raced after him.

***

It'd been going on for a while, since Stiles returned from his second year of college. The pack didn't know about them thanks to pure luck but Stiles knew that luck was going to run out soon. There was no way he and Derek could spend as much time together as they were and not get caught. 

It was only by a stroke of convenience that Scott was taking a special course that Beacon Heights Community College offered once a year for his veterinary assistant program that he wasn't around as much. If he noticed that Stiles smelled like Derek he seemed to chalk it up to Stiles spending so much time at the loft doing pack research. Everyone else had summer jobs or their families had vacations planned. Everything added up to Stiles and Derek spending more and more time together.

One thing led to another and, well, there they were. 

Stiles liked having Derek to himself as a secret. He also enjoyed that Derek felt safe enough with him to to be explore sides of himself Stiles wasn't sure Derek was ever given the chance to before. Or that Derek _let_ himself and explore before. 

But in the end it all seemed for naught because the secret Stiles liked having so much came back to bite him in the ass.

It was a couple weeks after they were trying to help the San Bernadino pack. A handful of the pack got together for a movie night on a particularly quiet Friday. Snacks and drinks were had, popcorn was strewn everywhere in the loft, and laughter seemed to still echo from the high ceilings.

When the movie was over and the lights turned back on everyone got to their feet and stretched, then slowly left to pour themselves into bed. Stiles was just about to “offer” to stay behind and help Derek clean up when Scott pulled him aside. 

“Dude!”

“What’s up?”

“Just got a text from Kira,” Scott said, pointing to his phone. 

Stiles shrugged. “Okay, but that’s not really news, buddy.”

Scott rolled his eyes with a laugh. “Ha ha. But seriously, I know we haven’t had a lot of time to hang out this summer.”

“It’s cool,” Stiles said, waving it off. Over Scott’s shoulder he watched Derek pick up glasses from the coffee table. As if he could feel Stiles’ eyes he glanced up and gave Stiles an inviting look. 

Scott shook his head. “It’s not to me but I have something to make it up to you. What are you doing tomorrow night?”

Stiles thought for a second. He didn’t have any standing plans but for the past month or so he’d been catching a baseball game with his dad on TV, then spending the night at Derek’s. Stiles shrugged awkwardly. “Pretty much nothing?”

Scott grinned. “Awesome! How do you feel about getting dinner at Rossco’s with me and Kira on a double date?”

Stiles blinked, then felt a wave of cold run through him. In the kitchen, where Derek was cleaning up, there was a loud crash and Stiles and Scott spun around. 

“Sorry, broke a glass,” Derek said gruffly, holding up the smashed base of one. Stiles tried to catch his eye but Derek ducked down and started to clean up the glass.

“Kira met this guy through her internship and he’s perfect for you! She’s at some company event tonight and said he’s really excited to meet you! Isn’t that great?” Scott was clearly pleased with himself, coming through as the wingman for his best friend. Stiles, on the other hand, felt like he was going to be sick.

“Is this okay? You look… weird,” Scott asked when Stiles didn’t say anything. “You’ve been single for a while and I thought this was something you’d be cool with.”

“No, no! It’s good, yeah. Um, I’ve been single for sure. What’s his name?” Stiles stammered out.

“Justin. He’s a junior at UCLA and he’s studying electrical engineering. He’s into _Doctor Who_ , basketball, and likes traveling,” Scott read off from one of Kira’s texts. He held up his phone. “Here’s his picture.”

Stiles looked at the candid photo of Kira smiling next to an attractive, tall blond guy with bright blue eyes and a tan. He was definitely hot, definitely someone Stiles would find hot. 

Definitely not Derek, though. 

“He’s hot, right?” Scott pressed. “I mean, even I see it!”

 

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, definitely. Very hot.”

“And smart! Kira said he’s probably going to be offered a really great job at the company they’re interning with for the summer. Once he graduates, of course.”

“Of course,” Stiles echoed.

Scott gave Stiles a concerned look. “Are you sure this is okay? You don’t seem very excited. I thought that since it’s been awhile since you’ve dated anyone…”

“I was just thinking about the pack, I guess,” Stiles replied hesitantly while his eyes darted to Derek who watching them from the island in the kitchen. Derek looked back at Stiles with an unreadable expression. 

“It’s just a blind date, Stiles,” Scott laughed. “You’re not marrying the guy. Well, not yet anyway.” He elbowed Stiles in the side lightly.

Stiles’ eyes widened while Derek moved back and forth on his feet restlessly. “Right, no. I get that but what if someone has a problem with it? I mean, we haven’t had anyone new in the pack in a while and I don’t know if it’s fair to spring something like this on them.”

Scott gave Stiles a bewildered look. “I’m pretty sure I can handle that if that was the case but I really don’t think it would be. No one’s gonna have an issue, Stiles.” He reached out and slapped Stiles lightly on the arm.

“Oh,” Stiles said lightly with a wavering smile. “Someone might surprise you.”

 

“We’ll deal with that later. Meet the guy first, right?” 

“Right, of course.” Stiles nodded, then looked around at the messy loft. “Um, I think I’m go--”

Scott looked around, too but then snapped his fingers and cut Stiles off. “Oh, shit, Liam’s gone. Stiles, can you drive me home? Bike’s been in the shop for a couple days and mom’s on nights.”

Stiles sighed quietly, then nodded. “Yeah, buddy. I can drive you home. Nice night, though. I think I’ll sleep with the window open,” he said offhand, watching Derek out of the corner of his eye but he got no response.

Scott gave him a weird look, though. “Dude, you’re the one always going on about keeping our windows closed after all the fucked up shit’s happened to us.”

“Just testing,” Stiles muttered. “Come on, let’s get home.” As Scott and Stiles walked out Stiles tried to catch Derek’s eye but his head was down and didn’t even look up as they called out their goodbyes. 

***

 

“Derek!” Stiles yelled as stomped into the loft at five the next morning. “Where the hell are you?”

Stiles hadn’t slept since he dropped Scott off at his house and went home. He wanted to text Derek but that definitely wasn’t the right approach. He wanted to call him but Stiles wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted Derek to crawl through his window and tell him … 

He wasn’t sure, to be honest. He wanted so many things when it came to Derek but until Scott threw his blind date grenade into the mix Stiles was never able to properly put any of them into words. 

Without knowing where Derek stood Stiles still wasn’t sure he could.

“Derek!” He yelled again, making a beeline for the stairs. Before he could start climbing them the loft door opened again and Derek walked in, naked and covered in dirt and scratches. 

Stiles’ eyes widened and he started to cross the room to Derek’s side but Derek gave him a stony look. “Shouldn’t you be getting your beauty sleep for your date?”

Stiles’ mouth dropped open. “Excuse me?”

“It’s fine, Stiles,” Derek said with a sigh as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He cracked it open and tipped his head back, drinking three-quarters of it without taking a breath. 

“No, I don’t think it is. What did you expect me to say, Derek?” Stiles asked as he walked to the opposite side of the island and faced Deek.

“I don’t know, Stiles,” Derek grumbled, slamming his water bottle on the counter. “Why are you so angry?”

“Me? I’m not angry,” Stiles replied in a hard tone that gave him pause. He cleared his throat and continued, “I mean, there’s no reason for either of us to be upset, right?”

Derek arched an eyebrow but nodded. “Right. Why would there be?”

Stiles nodded, even though Derek’s words felt like an arrow through his heart. “Right. Exactly. Why would there be? We knew we were just fooling around. No big.”

“No big,” Derek echoed. 

They stood in silence, staring at each other over the island for long minutes. Stiles wanted to say something but he couldn’t figure out what. He wanted to ask questions and try to pinpoint what _would_ make this a big deal. He was so confused and imagining Justin from Kira’s picture sitting at a table and waiting to get to know him just put him more on edge. 

Eating dinner with a stranger who didn’t know that underneath all the answers Stiles was going to give to his questions were undercut by lies about himself and his friends and their lives. Getting to know Justin to the point where it felt safe to tell him about the pack and that all the things that go bump in the night are real. Feeling close enough to Justin that Stiles could put his complete faith and trust in him with things like his _life_.

But Derek. 

Derek who was trying to stare him down the same way Stiles was trying to do to him. Knowing all the worst about Derek that’s long since been buried by all the good things Derek kept hidden. Forming a bond with him through a trial by fire that forced them to rely on and trust in each other. Cataloging each time Derek threw his head back in an unexpected and loud laugh because of something Stiles said or did and the accomplishment Stiles felt as a result of that once-seemingly impossible task. 

The first time Derek gave in and kissed Stiles in a dirty Beacon Hills back alley as they tracked an omega wolf. Derek had covered Stiles against a wall in the heat of the moment, worried they were going to be attacked. But as the danger and fear of their situation still licked at them as it faded Derek took a deep breath and ducked his head, covering Stiles’ open mouth. Stiles’ hands were everywhere he could grasp and catch on Derek’s body until they threaded into his hair and held him close, not letting him up until they both gasped for air. 

Finally, Stiles sighed and gave Derek a tired shrug. “I’m leaving.”

“Fine,” Derek replied tightly. 

Stiles got all the way to the door, one hand on the handle, and then Derek was there, pinning his back against it. 

“What the hell, Derek?” 

“How is this so easy for you?” Derek asked angrily, his eyes flashing blue. 

“Easy? You think this is _easy_ for me? I didn’t see you stepping in to tell Scott anything.”

“It’s not my place to tell!” Derek exploded. “What did you expect me to say?”

Stiles shook his head, lips pressed together firmly. “Fucking _something_ , Derek!”

“Fuck you, Stiles! How about that?” He pressed into Stiles, his knee between Stiles’ legs and their chests brushed every time they breathed.

Stiles rolled his eyes and shoved Derek back enough so he could march to the middle of the loft. His mind was always too clouded to think properly when Derek was so close, even in a fight. “What do you want me to say, Derek? What could you possibly say that would make any fucking sense right now?” Stiles demanded. Derek’s hands were clenched into fists and his chest heaved as practically panted, eyes more blue than hazel now.

“What, Derek?” Stiles prodded. “Say something!”

“I love you!” Derek snarled and Stiles was stunned into silence. “Is that fucking good enough for you?”

The silence didn’t last long. 

“You asshole,” Stiles replied loudly, but a smile threatened to ruin the effect. “I fucking love you, too.”

Derek seemed to slump as all the fight left him and he approached Stiles slowly. Stiles nodded and Derek pulled Stiles into his arms, wrapping him in a tight hug. 

“No blind date?” Derek asked, voice muffled into Stiles’ neck.

Stiles huffed out a laugh. “No blind date. But they might want us to come with them instead.”

“I think I can live with that,” Derek replied drily. He pulled back enough to run his thumbs over Stiles’ cheeks. “Did you sleep at all?” Stiles shook his head. “Me neither. Come on.”

Derek jerked his head toward the stairs and began leading Stiles to them. 

“Are we gonna…” Stiles waved his hand and Derek laughed. 

“Sleep, just sleep,” he assured him and pushed Stiles ahead of him to go up first. Derek followed closely, Stiles’ ass in his face the whole way up. Before Stiles got to the top Derek smacked him lightly on his butt, drawing a strangled yelp from him. Derek laughed again, harder this time, another memory for Stiles’ to keep track of. 

When they reached the bed Stiles felt a bit weird because in all the times they’d lain together in Derek’s sheets it was never just to sleep. Derek seemed to pick up on what Stiles was feeling and grabbed a pair of loose boxers from a pile on a chair near the bed.

“Be right back,” he said with a nod to the bed that Stiles interpreted as for him to get in. Stiles listened as Derek quickly washed up from his earlier run and slowly disrobed, dropping each piece of clothing on the floor without caring. Sliding into Derek’s bed without him there was weird but it smelled familiar and safe. Stiles let his eyes flutter shut, intending to just rest until Derek came back but the next thing he felt was Derek’s arm carefully winding around his waist and his back was against Derek’s chest.

“Sorry,” Stiles murmured. “Didn’t mean to nod off.”

“That’s the point,” Derek replied softly, settling down behind Stiles. 

Derek reached over him to flip the lamp off, casting them in near-pitch black. Stiles stared into the darkness for a long moment, then whispered, “So we’re really doing this?”

“If by ‘this’ you mean sleeping, yes.”

 

Stiles snorted. “Derek--”

“Everything else can wait until morning.”

Stiles thought about the call to Scott and breaking the news, telling his dad, figuring out if being official with Derek was different than being unofficial and hidden with him, worrying about when he went back to school in the fall, Derek’s half-hard cock pressed up against him…

“Everything?” Stiles asked, barely resisting the urge to rock back on Derek out of habit.

Instead, Derek kissed the back of Stiles’ neck. “Everything.”


End file.
